Amor
by Kaily Hiwatari
Summary: -Por él daría mi vida si fuese necesario sin tan siquiera dudarlo. ¿¡Me oyes? - Este es un one-shot que escribí para la invasión. Dedic. a Kari Hiwatari, Takaita Hiwatari y a las fanáticas de esta pareja KAIxTAKAO. No olviden dejar su comentario.


**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Advertencia: **Shonen –ai

–Diálogos.

"Pensamientos."

Dedicado a: **Kari Hiwatari, a Takaita Hiwatari** y a todas aquellas fanáticas de esta pareja.

**AMOR**

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Sentado bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, divisaba lo que tenía justo enfrente. Un partido de fútbol, o mejor dicho... a un chico que jugaba al fútbol. Grababa cada movimiento de éste en su cerebro. Se veía cansado, agotado más bien, pero seguía luchando por quitarle a su adversario el balón.

Sujetaba un papel en las manos. Tenía que estudiar la siguiente coreografía o la profesora se enfadaría mucho con él. Pero, es que le era tan difícil concentrarse cuando tenía al capitán del equipo de fútbol frente a él.

Con esos músculos, ese cuerpo bien formado, esos ojos, esos movimientos…

"No sé porqué he tenido que enamorarme de él... supongo que no lo elegí, pero es así. Es algo extraño de explicar, quizá porque no lo veo igual que los demás chicos de este instituto. Sabe lo que quiere, nunca duda, es atractivo, tiene una sonrisa encantadora, aunque de esas se ven pocas." Miró el papel e intentó concentrarse... Definitivamente la profesora lo iba a matar.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Ahora que había conseguido marcar un gol, estaba intentando recuperar el aliento. Sentía cómo las gotas de sudor descendían por su espalda y frente. El calor lo estaba matando y todavía quedaban quince minutos de partido. Aunque lo quisieran los del equipo contrario, no podrían ganarles en tan poco tiempo. El marcador estaba 4 a 2. Miró a su alrededor mientras se inclinaba para poner sus manos sobre sus rodillas para hacer un pequeño descanso. En ese momento vio algo que le llamó la atención.

Un chico de cabellos azules estaba sentado a la sombra del árbol que estaba justo enfrente de la pista. Su espalda estaba apoyada en el tronco mientras sostenía una hoja. El chico estaba cabizbajo así que suponía que estaba leyendo algo. Una sonrisa cruzó sus labios al ver esa imagen.

"Si tan sólo pudiera acercarme a ti", pensaba cuando su compañero le avisó que tenían que ocupar sus posiciones. Cada uno se colocó en su posición y de nuevo iniciaron el juego... no tardaron en pasarle el balón ya que, aparte de ser el capitán de su equipo, era muy veloz cuando tenía el balón y rara vez fallaba en sus lanzamientos hacia la portería.

Un chico del equipo contrario intentó arrebatarle el balón. Su cabeza rápidamente comenzó a funcionar, así que con un movimiento rápido y eficaz hizo que el otro lanzase fuera del campo la pelota. La trayectoria la había guiado él con un pequeño toque, confundiendo a su adversario para que fuera él quien lanzase fuera el balón.

Una sonrisa más que ancha salió de sus labios al ver hacia dónde se dirigía el balón, por suerte no había fallado en su trayectoria.

–Ya voy yo, chicos –avisó caminando hacia la pelota con una tonta carrerilla, pero la justa para dar tiempo a la pelota para que tocase los pies de su bello ángel.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

–Veamos... izquierda... después derecha... doble giro –se repetía una y otra vez sin apartar la vista del folio. Intentaba que esos pasos se le quedasen grabados en la cabeza. Tenía las piernas estiradas, estaba a gusto ahí sentado en el césped y más por la vista que tenía todos los días. Sintió un pequeño toque en la planta del pie izquierdo. Apartó la vista del folio y miró hacia sus pies para ver qué había causado ese pequeño toque. Vio un balón de fútbol, así que dejó el folio en el suelo y se atrevió a coger con cuidado el balón, como si fuera un objeto de cristal que en cualquier momento se fuera a romper.

–¿Un balón? ¿Qué hace aquí? –lo miró detenidamente–. "Oh, seguro que se les ha escapado a los chicos", pensó y alzó la mirada hacia el frente, viendo al atractivo bicolor ir corriendo hacia él. El chico vestía con un pantalón corto de color negro, que le llegaba más arriba de las rodillas y una camiseta roja con una insignia a su izquierda. Se veía tan sexy. Despertó del trance en el que se había sumido.

–Hola –saludó nada más llegar, poniéndose frente al joven de cabellos azules, tapándole el sol al estar de pie.

–Hola –respondió con una sonrisa.

–¿Te ha dado muy fuerte? –le preguntó refiriéndose a la pelota.

–No, tranquilo, apenas me ha rozado –le restó importancia.

Sonrió. –Qué bien.

–Supongo que has venido a por ella. –Se la lanzó a las manos siendo cogida de inmediato.

–Claro, lo siento. Me llamo Kai, ¿y tú?

–Takao –respondió.

–Bueno, Takao, perdona por las molestias.

–No importa.

–¡Vamos, Kai, que se va a terminar el partido! –le gritó uno de sus compañeros desde la pista. Kai se dio media vuelta para ver quién había osado interrumpirle.

–Te reclaman –dijo Takao.

–Sí –contestó, devolviendo su vista al menor. Se fijó en los ojos color rojo zafiro que tenía el joven de cabellos azules–. Mejor me voy. –Pero ni siquiera se movió. Lo que ocasionó que Takao comenzara a sonreírle con timidez.

–Tus compañeros te esperan –le recordó mirando esos ojos color carmesí y cabello bicolor gris.

–Claro, ahm... éste te lo dedico a ti. Hasta luego –le informó para que estuviera atento.

–Hasta luego –le despidió sin entender del todo las palabras dichas por el bicolor.

Se dio media vuelta, corriendo hasta la pista con el balón en la mano. El joven de cabellos azules no pudo evitar mirar hacia él... jamás había tenido a Kai Hiwatari, capitán del equipo de fútbol del instituto, tan cerca ¡y encima le había hablado! Y eso que se comentaba que no era muy hablador. Cogió el folio del suelo para que no se le fuera a olvidar y se quedó contemplando de nuevo al bicolor.

El bicolor se colocó fuera de la línea en la pista y, con ambas manos, lanzó a uno de sus compañeros el balón. Se alejó bastante de él al entrar en la pista, con el fin de llegar lo más cerca posible de la portería.

–¡Max, aquí! –gritó y un chico rubio no tardó en dar una patada en línea recta al balón, pasando por encima de todos. El balón llegó hasta el capitán, quien lo paró con un toque de pecho. Al darse la vuelta lo pateó con todas sus fuerzas. Marcando un gol de inmediato. El silbato, indicando que el juego había terminado, le indicó también la victoria.

Miró hacia el chico de cabeza azulada quien sonreía al ver ese gran gol que había metido el capitán del equipo. Recordó las palabras de Kai antes de irse: "Éste te lo dedico a ti. Hasta luego."

Ahora la frase cobraba más sentido. Le había dedicado ese gol a él, la razón no la sabía, pero se alegraba de que el chico que le gustaba le hubiese dedicado un gol. Se puso de pie al escuchar la sirena que indicaba a los alumnos que volvieran a clases. Con el papel en mano, vio cómo los compañeros de equipo lo aclamaban y cómo algunos jugaban con su cabello, desenmarañándolo. Kai le estaba mirando y eso le hacía sentirse feliz. Le hizo una reverencia y después se alejó de allí.

Kai miraba cómo se alejaba Takao de allí. Por fin había conseguido hablar con ese chico que lo volvía loco. Pudo ver su sonrisa de cerca. Su pelo, sus ojos, escuchar su voz... todo.

Se fue a los vestuarios para darse una ducha junto a sus compañeros. No era aconsejable ir a clases con olor corporal y eso lo sabían de sobra los profesores, por lo cual les daban permiso siempre después de cada recreo a perder treinta minutos máximo para darse una ducha.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

–Izquierda... giro... giro... uno, dos, tres –marcaba el paso la profesora. Ésta se fijaba en cada movimiento de los alumnos, uno por uno–. Takao –le nombró, cruzándose de brazos.

–¿Qué, profesora? –paró sus movimientos.

–¿Qué te pasa hoy? –quiso averiguar.

–Nada en especial.

–No te has estudiado los pasos, ¿verdad? –se atrevió a preguntarle, ya que no veía muy concentrado al menor.

–La verdad es que había mucha gente en la cafetería y... –inventó para ver si podía quedarse sin el castigo.

–Lo siento, pero vas a tener que quedarte una hora más –ordenó.

–Está bien –no replicó, sabía que con su profesora eso era perder el tiempo.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

La sirena había tocado por fin... todos los chicos y chicas del instituto salían corriendo de allí, deseaban llegar a sus casas para poder disfrutar del fin de semana.

Un acompañado bicolor iba saliendo de las clases con tranquilidad. Sabía que no cerrarían las puertas hasta las cuatro de la tarde y eran las dos y media así que no había prisa. Sus compañeros no paraban de hablar y él los ignoraba. No lo hacía con esa intención, es que no había podido olvidar al joven de cabeza azulada en todo el día.

Caminaban por el pasillo de las salas principales cuando escuchó una especie de musiquilla sonar muy bajo.

Detuvo sus pasos para verificar si había sido imaginación suya o no. Sus compañeros no tardaron en detenerse al darse cuenta de que faltaba su capitán.

–Kai, ¿por qué te detienes? –preguntó uno de ellos.

–Yo... es que he olvidado algo en las duchas, iros sin mi –inventó.

–Yo puedo acompañarte –se ofreció el chico rubio.

–No, Max, te lo agradezco. Pero será mejor que te vayas a casa. Solo iré a recoger algo y después me iré también a casa –le aclaró.

–Bueno, está bien –le sonrió–. Hasta el lunes –le despidió.

–Hasta el lunes, chicos –despidió en general.

–Adiós –se despidieron el resto.

Kai se quedó pensativo. Ya no sentía la música, quizás había sido producto de su imaginación. Enarcó una ceja y cuando se dispuso a dar un paso para marcharse a casa, escuchó de nuevo la música sonar. Tenía curiosidad y quería saber quién era el que ponía esa música a estas horas, cuando todo el mundo se volvía loco por salir del instituto y más cuando llegaba el fin de semana.

Caminó por los pasillos escuchando cómo el sonido de la música provenía de una dirección a otra. De repente la música dejó de escucharse, así que detuvo su paso. Ahora que lo miraba bien, estaba cerca del auditorio. Quizás alguien estaba ahí, puede que un profesor.

De nuevo la música se hizo escuchar. Como sospechaba a cada paso que daba, se acercaba más al auditorio. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y con el máximo silencio posible, aunque, a decir verdad, el profesor que estuviese dentro no se enteraría, ya que la música estaba un poco alta. Se imaginaba a un profesor bailando como loco con la música Dance que sonaba en ese momento. Entró a la habitación despacio. Vio una sombra moverse a lo lejos en el escenario. Así que cerró la puerta tras de sí y caminó con dirección hacia esa sombra.

Tras el escenario había alguien, estaba seguro. Así que fijó su vista en buscar al dueño de esa sombra en movimiento.

Se dejó ver un poco, lo suficiente para poder ver a... ¿un chico? ¿Qué hacía un chico a esas horas ahí? Ahora que lo miraba mejor de arriba abajo, ese chico era Takao. Ese trasero tan perfecto no lo tenía nadie en todo el instituto.

–Giro... giro... movimiento de cadera... pierna arriba –se decía él mismo mientras bailaba y recordaba los pasos que tenía que hacer en cada parte de la canción.

Kai perdió toda la orientación que tenía, así que decidió ponerse cómodo sentándose en uno de los asientos que había en la sala.

Takao bailaba frente a uno de los muchos espejos grandes que había en ese lugar, para ver sus movimientos. De pronto caminó hasta la mini cadena. –Bien, ésta ya me la sé. Ahora el baile sensual. Creo que era la nº4–. Pulsó el número cuatro en el mando. Se preparó en posición. La música no tardó en escucharse y Takao en bailar.

Kai miraba impresionado al menor. Esos movimientos eran demasiado sensuales para él y le estaban haciendo entrar en calor. Ahora empezaba a pensar que los cubitos de hielo no podrían con ese calor interno.

Takao empezó a tararear la canción, eso a veces le hacía quedarse más con el baile y se divertía más. El menor seguía moviéndose no percatándose en ningún momento de la presencia del bicolor, el cual lo miraba embelesado desde su lado izquierdo. En un movimiento más sensual, Takao tuvo que girarse hacia la izquierda donde divisó a Kai.

–¡Kai! –Perdió el equilibrio, cayéndose al suelo.

–¡Takao! –Rápidamente se levantó del asiento, subió al escenario de un salto y ayudó al menor, que ya estaba intentando sentarse, a ponerse en pie–.¿Estás bien? –le preguntó preocupado.

–Sí. –Se sobó el codo con una mueca de dolor en su cara.

–¿Te duele mucho? –le preguntó el joven de ojos color carmesí, mirando a la zona afectada.

–No, tranquilo, estoy bien. Sólo he perdido el equilibrio, soy un poco torpe. –Lo miró–. Por cierto, pensaba que estaba solo en el instituto. ¿Qué haces aquí?

–¿Yo? es que escuché música y quería saber de dónde provenía. Se me hacía raro escucharla a esta hora y pensé que a lo mejor se habían dejado la mini cadena encendida o algo.

–Bueno, ahora sabes la causa por la que la mini cadena suena. Por cierto, gracias por dedicarme ese gol –le sonrió.

–¿Lo has visto? –le sonrió emocionado.

–Sí, ha sido genial y has metido el gol por muy poco.

–Qué bien que te haya gustado. –Silenció unos segundos–. Por cierto, ¿qué hacías?

–Ensayar. Estudio coreografía –le hizo saber.

–¿A estas horas? –preguntó confundido.

–No creas que ha sido mi idea, sino de mi profesora. Estoy castigado –le informó.

–Vaya, lo siento –se disculpó.

–No lo hagas. Es lo que me merecía por no estudiar –se acercó a la mini cadena y paró la música.

–Bailas muy bien –se atrevió a decir, mientras se acercaba más a él.

–Bueno, me hace falta mucho perfeccionamiento todavía –reconoció.

–Pues para mí lo hacías realmente bien.

–¿De verdad piensas eso? –preguntó con emoción.

–Sí –confirmó–. Me he fijado en cierto movimiento... que me gustaría que me enseñases.

–¿Cuál? –preguntó confundido.

–El de mover la cadera. Siempre se me ha dado fatal. ¿Me enseñarías? –le preguntó intentando sonar natural, aunque no sabía si lo conseguía.

–Claro, además la profesora no está aquí para vigilarme. –Se puso a su lado izquierdo–. Lo primero de todo, tienes que relajarte, hasta sentir que tu cuerpo está pesado, sobre todo esta parte. –Señaló las caderas en sí mismo.

–Bien –lo imitó en los gestos.

–Ahora muévelas hacia algún lado, de izquierda a derecha por ejemplo –le indicó Takao, observando los movimientos del bicolor para ver si lo hacía bien o no.

–¿Puedo ver cómo lo haces tú? –preguntó inseguro.

–Claro. –Meneó las caderas sin ningún esfuerzo–. Inténtalo tú, te advierto que es difícil de conseguir.

–Vale, lo intentaré. –Su movimiento fue torpe–. No me sale –reconoció.

–Es porque estás tenso, mira –se puso frente a él. Puso ambas manos sobre las caderas de Kai–, deja esta parte relajada, relájala –le pidió.

Respiró hondo para intentar tranquilizarse. –¿Así? –le preguntó.

–Sí. Y ahora deja que yo lo mueva. –Kai sentía como sus caderas se movían pero estaba embelesado con la belleza del menor. Un sonrojo no tardó en hacerse notorio–. ¿Lo ves?, éste es el movimiento. –Levantó la vista y se encontró de lleno con los ojos del bicolor, quien lo miraba con intensidad haciendo que el menor empezara a sonrojarse de la vergüenza–. Perdona, debí de haberte preguntado si podía poner mis manos en tus caderas. –Quitó sus manos de ahí.

–Claro que puedes, me gusta que me las pongas ahí... es decir, no. –¿Eso había sonado tan pervertido como lo había escuchado?– No es que no me guste que me toques, porque me gusta. Bueno, sólo que me toques tú. –Se estaba poniendo nervioso–. Es decir, tus manos... quiero decir... no quiero parecer un pervertido, porque no lo soy y no quiero darte esa impresión –vio como Takao lo miraba confundido con cada palabra que decía, así que decidió que lo mejor era la retirada–. Tengo que volver a casa.

El menor miró el reloj de su muñeca. –Yo también, ya es tarde y mi hora de castigo ha terminado.

–¿Ah, sí? Pues te acompaño –se ofreció.

Sonrió. –Vale, voy a por mis cosas –le avisó.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

"Demonios, me he puesto demasiado nervioso, ni siquiera me atrevo a abrir mi maldita bocaza por miedo a meter la pata de nuevo. Seguro que piensa que soy un pervertido." Le miró con una sonrisa. "Pero es que sentir sus manos en mis caderas... ni en mis mejores sueños lo había visto."

"Vaya... ¿Qué pensará de mí? Me sonríe, pero no me habla. A lo mejor no quería acompañarme y lo he forzado de alguna forma a que lo haga. Pero, ahora que lo pienso, él ha sido el que ha dicho lo de acompañarme a casa. ¿En qué estaría pensando cuando le estaba moviendo las caderas? Simplemente no pensaba, actuaba. Y además con el chico que me gusta desde hace más de un año. Tenía que haber sido más cuidadoso, no es que quiera aparentar ser el chico perfecto, porque no lo soy desde luego... pero esa caída ha restado muchos puntos a mi favor, eso es seguro –se miró el codo.

–¿Te duele? –preguntó interesado.

–Casi nada, sólo se ha levantado un poco de piel y escuece un poco.

–Ah –dijo con simpleza. Miró el camino, no sabía qué decirle hasta que lo volvió a mirar–. Lo siento –se disculpó.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó sin comprenderle.

–Por mi culpa perdiste la concentración y te caíste.

–No, tranquilo. No es mi primera caída. –Detuvo su caminar–. Es aquí –le avisó.

Le echó un vistazo rápido a la calle y a la casa. –Bueno, en ese caso, hasta el lunes –le despidió.

–Hasta el lunes –le respondió.

Ambos se dieron media vuelta, para seguir cada uno por su camino.

"Adelante Kai, que no se diga que eres un cobarde." Se dio la vuelta viendo cómo Takao caminaba con pasos tranquilos hacia su casa. –Takao –lo llamó, haciendo que el menor se diera la vuelta.

–¿Sí? –preguntó.

–Yo... verás. Me preguntaba... si no tienes nada que hacer, porque de lo contrario no pasa nada si no puedes... –hablaba de nuevo con nerviosismo.

–Jajaja, ¿qué pasa?

–¿Te gustaría ir el martes al cine conmigo? Me han dicho que echan películas muy buenas ésta semana.

"¿Me está invitando a salir? No me lo puedo creer", pensaba. –Pues no veo porqué no.

–Qué bien –respondió–. ¿Te viene bien a las siete de la tarde?

–Sí, genial.

–Vendré a recogerte en coche a esa hora, ¿vale? –le hizo saber.

–Vale –respondió.

–Adiós –le despidió.

–Adiós –le dijo.

Tras su despedida, ambos se fueron a sus casas con un solo pensamiento, iban a tener una cita con el chico que les gustaba.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Tiempo después...

Ambos eran ahora amigos inseparables. Se comprendían uno al otro y se ayudaban. Sabían cuál era su plato preferido, su color preferido, sus gustos por la ropa y las películas. Sus hobbies... pero aún faltaba un pequeño detalle... no se habían declarado uno al otro. Uno no lo hacía por vergüenza y otro, por su nerviosismo. Los dos eran los chicos más populares en el instituto, uno por el baile y otro por el fútbol, así que ya contaban con sus admiradores/as y sufrían cuando algún chico o chica se acercaban a su enamorado, pensando que quizá lo perdería.

Un día...

–Takao –lo llamó un chico mientras el menor paseaba en el recreo con Kai por la pista.

–¿Sí? –preguntó, viendo a un chico rubio, alto, ojos azules, vestido con un pantalón vaquero y una blusa naranja.

–Hola. Verás, soy un admirador tuyo y tengo algo que decirte.

–Te escucho.

–Aquí no, te espero en el campo de fútbol después de las dos y media. –Lo miró de arriba abajo, para después mirar a Kai y regresar su vista al menor–. Ven solo – advirtió.

–Bueno, está bien –contestó con una sonrisa.

–Hasta luego. –Caminó un poco para alejarse del lugar.

–Adiós – le despidió el joven de cabellos azules.

Kai se quedó algo serio. No le había gustado cómo ese fan había mirado a Takao, su mirada era demasiado pervertida.

–Tendré que quedarme aquí después de clases –Miró al bicolor–. ¿Kai, te pasa algo?

–No, todo está bien –contestó. ¿Y si ese cretino se le declaraba a Takao? ¡De ningún modo, tenía que ser el primero! Ya le daba igual su nerviosismo, seguro que podría hacerlo a un lado–. Takao.

–¿Qué? –preguntó, concentrado su atención en el mayor.

–Tengo que decirte una cosa –lo miró a los ojos.

–¿Qué es? –preguntó curioso.

–Te lo diré... a la misma hora que ese chico, quedamos en el mismo lugar a la misma hora, ¿vale? –le respondió, al notar cómo no podría declararse ahora. Y así de paso, vigilaría a ese chico de cerca.

–Está bien.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

Ya era la hora. Takao se dirigía con Kai hacia el campo de fútbol.

–No le veo –decía Takao, buscándolo con la mirada.

–Takao... yo... –le interrumpió Kai.

–¿Sí? –Lo miró.

–Tengo algo que decirte.

–Vale, dímelo.

–Verás, yo… –No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase, ya que fue interrumpido.

–¡Takao! –Lo nombró el otro chico que estaba bajo las gradas–.¡Ven corre! –gritaba al tiempo que le indicaba con la mano que se acercase hasta allí.

–¡Voy! –gritó–. ¿No te importa, verdad? –le preguntó a Kai, ya que aún no le había contado lo que pretendía, porque había sido interrumpido por el otro.

–No... Claro que no, ve con él. –¿Qué le podía decir? Sus nervios le estaban haciendo el trabajo más difícil.

–Gracias –le sonrió antes de dar una carrera hacia el otro chico.

Kai vio cómo Takao se escondía bajo las gradas, así que corrió hacia esa dirección. Ese chico no le daba buena espina, así que, aunque no estaba bien, escucharía la conversación de ambos.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

–Bueno, tú dirás –escuchó Kai decir a Takao.

–Pues verás. Me llamo Mystel y soy fanático tuyo desde que te vi bailar en el auditorio. Lo haces muy bien.

–Gracias –agradeció con una sonrisa.

–Verás, la gente como tú, vale la pena verla –le anunció.

–¿Gente como yo? ¿A qué te refieres? –vio cómo el otro caminaba hasta él para acercarse poco a poco.

–A los chicos guapos, simpáticos... que mueven como nadie las caderas. –Le tocó la mejilla y se acercó a su oído. Eso al joven de cabellos azules no le estaba gustando. El tono de Mystel era cada vez más... extraño–. Seguro que en la cama nadie te supera –le susurró.

El joven de cabellos azules se separó de él rápidamente. –¡Oye, no tienes derecho a decir esas cosas sobre mí!

El otro lo agarró de los brazos con rapidez e intentó besarle a la fuerza. –¡No te resistas!

–¡Suéltame, cerdo! –gritó Takao resistiéndose.

Mystel sintió por detrás cómo alguien lo separaba de Takao de un fuerte tirón y cómo le golpeaba en la mejilla con brusquedad, tirándolo al suelo. Se echó manos a la mejilla y miró a la persona que se había atrevido a pegarle. Kai se puso delante de Takao para cubrirlo.

–¿Quién te crees que eres? –Preguntó Mystel con ironía–. ¿Acaso su novio para defenderle?

–¡Como vuelvas a acercarte a él, te juro que estarás el resto de tu vida en silla de ruedas! –le amenazó con el dedo.

–Qué fuerte –se burló, poniéndose en pie.

–¡Tócale un solo pelo a Takao y te mato! –sentenció acercándose a él.

–¿Tanto te importa? –preguntó en el mismo tono de antes.

–Por él daría mi vida si fuese necesario sin tan siquiera dudarlo, ¿¡me oyes!? – Lo cogió con ambas manos del cuello de la camisa y lo levantó un poco del suelo–. Fuera de mi vista.

–Tranquilo, jefe, sólo quería jugar un rato con él. Eso es todo, no iba a hacerle daño –intentó restarle importancia.

–Eres una basura. –Le soltó el agarre para darle otro puñetazo–. ¡Basura! –Cuando intentó acercarse de nuevo a él para pegarle, sintió como Takao lo abrazó por detrás.

–Ya basta Kai, no vale la pena; venga vámonos.

–Cuídate de mí –le advirtió Kai, viendo cómo al rubio que estaba tirado en el suelo empezaba a sangrarle el labio debido a que se lo partió por el puñetazo.

Takao cogió a Kai de la mano y lo llevó hasta ese árbol en el que él se sentaba a mirar a Kai jugar a fútbol todos los días. Al rato vieron al rubio que caminaba hacia la salida del instituto. Se sentaron uno junto al otro, apoyando su espalda en el tronco del árbol.

–¿Te ha hecho daño? –le preguntó el bicolor preocupado, olvidando el impulso de hace un rato.

–No, tranquilo –Miró al suelo–. Kai.

–¿Qué?

–Lo que le dijiste a ese chico... –Lo miró.

–Takao, lo que pasa es que... –Se armó de valor, después de todo ya se había medio confesado durante esa pelea sin darse cuenta–. Quería decirte hace un rato que tú... –Miró al menor con decisión–. No soy bueno con las palabras y me pongo nervioso cuando intento decirte que... –El menor le silenció con su dedo. Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, apenas reaccionó cuando él mismo besó al bicolor. Un beso lento, tranquilo, duradero. Sintió cómo Kai lo abrazaba al poner sus manos en su cintura, así que él no fue menos y le acarició la nuca con las manos haciendo que el beso cobrara más intensidad al jugar los dos con sus lenguas. Por falta de aire tuvieron que separar sus labios, pero sus frentes se chocaron en un suave roce mientras sus miradas seguían clavadas en el otro.

–Te amo –dijo finalmente Kai con una sonrisa.

–Y yo a ti. –Le sonrió de manera cómplice para volver a unir sus labios con los del ruso.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

**FIN**

Lo sé, no es la gran cosa, pero aquí está. Escribir one–shot la verdad es que no se me da muy bien... En fin, es para una buena causa, la invasión del Kai&Takao. El título no está muy allá... también lo sé, pero no se me ocurría cómo ponerle, si se me ocurre otro se lo cambiaré.

Espero que os haya gustado la historia. Cuidaos mucho, xao. ¡Viva el Kai&Takao! ¡Viva el Takao&Kai!


End file.
